


I'll Worship You Like You Should Be - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baker Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jared Padalecki, F/F, Jared Padalecki in Panties, M/M, Mob Boss Jensen Ackles, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: All his life, Jared had wanted a fairy tale romance. He thought he had found that ending with his high school boyfriend and first love Stephen Amell, but when he is left at the altar all his dreams come crashing down. The surprises don’t end there: when he learns that Stephen not only ran off with Mob Boss Jensen Ackles' latest fling but also some of his money, Jared’s world is changed again as he finds himself the guest of Jensen until they find Stephen, Colton and the money. Jared never expected that the love he was searching for was with Jensen Ackles of all people.





	I'll Worship You Like You Should Be - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Worship You Like You Should Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887130) by [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17). 



> Inspired by ["I'll Worship You Like You Should Be"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887130/) by [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17)

Time for another artpost! The second and last story I claimed in this year's SPN J2 Big Bang is ["I'll Worship You Like You Should Be"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887130/) by [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17). Sherri, my dear, it was a pleasure to work with you, even when it seemed that forces were working against us! Anyway, we made it to the end (of this bang), and another adventure together already awaits us!

And now - on with the show!!

**Cover:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/5c/12/atF7huay_o.jpg)

**Dividers:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/59/0f/9BvhfI3V_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/87/78/lddymtsZ_o.jpg)

**Notes:**

**_Images:_** everything via Google Image Search; no copyright infringement intended

**_Fonts:_ **

_Title & Credits:_ [alfa delta](https://www.dafont.com/alfa-delta.font)

_Names:_ [Bonjour Allgera Sans Regular](https://www.dafont.com/bonjour-allgera.font) (part of the font pack linked)

**That's it! And now please head over to the story and leave my author some love!!**


End file.
